El chico sexy del metro One Shot
by Aleja Maggie
Summary: El metro en la peor hora del día, lo que significaba que no cabría un alma más en ese espacio reducido, unos ojos verdes pasionales observándola fijamente, un calor extraño que empieza a rodearlos, las cosas se empiezan a calentar.


Hola a todos!

Este es un One Shot que se me ocurrio mientras estaba en el metro, y no, no me encontre con nadie asi de sexy. :(.

En fin, como saben Twilight le pertenece a SM y yo solo escribo locurillas entre Bella y Edward, espero les guste.

Esta historia está protegida como las demás que me perteneces así no sea super genial, y blah blah blah.

Disfruten.

* * *

El metro en la peor hora del día, lo que significaba que no cabría un alma más en ese espacio reducido, unos ojos verdes pasionales observándola fijamente,un calor extraño que empieza a rodearlos, las cosas se empiezan a calentar.

Era quizás el día más caliente que yo recordara, por eso en la mañana me puse la ropa más delgada que encontré, una camisa de seda blanca semi transparente con un conjunto de ropa interior blanca de encaje y una falda corta negra, sin medias y unos tacones de infarto negros, mi cabello en una cola de cabello alta y estaba lista para ir a la oficina, mi horario era de 9am a 3pm, muy cómodo y con una excelente paga, yo era una reconocida arquitecta, mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella.

Empecé mi día normalmente, tome un baño, me vestí y salí a la tomar un taxi, pues uno de mis autos estaba en el taller y el otro tenia pico y placa (en mi país, dependiendo del último número de la placa no se puede sacar el carro a la calle 2 veces a la semana).

Llegue a la oficina y empecé a trabajar normalmente.

El señor Newton empezó a acosarme con trabajo y sus miradas pasadas de tono, este tipo no tenía escrúpulos ni decencia, así que lo ignore como siempre y me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo.

A la mitad de la mañana ya tenía listas 3 propuestas para exponer esa misma tarde, había recogido 1 maqueta y las reuniones estaban preparadas para la 1,3 y 5 de la tarde, lo que quería decir que saldría de mi oficina a las 7 de la noche, ufff ni una posibilidad de encontrar un taxi libre así que empecé a prepararme mentalmente para llegar a casa en el metro, y para empeorar, a esa hora todo el mundo quería llegar a casa, osea el metro va a estar de gente hasta el techo. Horrible!

Sin nada más que hacer me puse a adelantar trabajo, arregle algunos problemas de embarques de materiales de construccion, amenace a varias personas con despedirlas si no me tenían los informes listos a medio día y fui a almorzar a mi restaurante favorito.

A las 6:30 de la tarde ya estaba libre de todo, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me fui a tomar el metro, solo la estación estaba repleta, ufff este día era el peor de mi vida, el calor hacia que las personas se movieran más, y esto hacia que todo el mundo me tocara con sus brazos, espalda y trasero, odio que la gente me roce!

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, pase tras el tumulto de gente y me subí al metro, no había un solo asiento disponible, así que me tocaba de pie, lastimosamente mi casa estaba muy lejos, así que debía aguantar dentro de este aparato al menos 1 hora, este momento era un infierno!

El metro empezó su recorrido, trate de distraerme mirando a todos los pasajeros, alguna señora sentada casi quedándose dormida, algún estudiante con un libro abierto en sus piernas, hasta que encontré a un hermoso hombre de ojos verdes, piel blanca con nariz recta y mandíbula cuadrada, además de unos hermosos hombros anchos, he dicho que me encantan los hombres con hombros anchos? Son como mi fetiche, así que me quede admirando ese hermoso hombre hasta que me di cuenta que él tampoco me quitaba la mirada la encima, desvié mi mirada y me sentí idiota, casi me lo como con la mirada por dios! Y en el metro! Donde todos se podían dar cuenta! Pero que tonta soy! El metro llego a la siguiente estación y se detuvo, mucha gente entro y empezó a hacer cada vez más calor y más roces, pero hasta el momento era soportable, dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente al hombre de ojos verdes y vi que seguía mirándome, nuestras miradas se encontraron, durante varios minutos ninguno desvió la mirada hasta que él se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Oh por dios porque se había levantado? Tarde un segundo en darme cuenta que le estaba cediendo su puesto a una ancianita. Pero que hombre más caballeroso! Solo por eso el podría acercarse a mí, pedirme mi ropa y yo gustosa se la daba. Camino un poco más y quedo a mi lado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero ahora que lo podía ver mejor tenía una bata blanca, lo que decía que era doctor, hmm un doctor, y además muy alto, podría medir fácilmente 1.90...

Durante el recorrido a la siguiente parada, empezó a hacer más calor, muy sofocante, él se quitó su bata y la guardo en su maletín, solo tenía una camisa azul claro elegante y unos pantalones negros, disimuladamente moví mi cabeza para atrás y ver su trasero y oh por Dios! Que buen par de nalgas! Ufff daban ganas de apretarlas, morderlas y lamerlas! Quizás un par de nalgadas? Dios! El encierro estaba haciendo daño en mi cabeza! Y ni se diga el calor, me quite mi chaqueta y también la guarde, pude ver como él se movía hacia adelante para observar mis senos, no le pude reclamar nada, yo estaba fascinada con su derrier...

En la siguiente estación se subieron más personas y se movían tanto que de un momento a otro el semental de ojos verdes quedo detrás de mí, tocando con su pecho mi espalda, y por lo que podía sentir su pecho era tan duro como la roca. Justo como me gusta!

Empecé a respirar más pesadamente, no es por nada pero su olor y su ccercanía estaban haciendo estragos en mi tanga, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído, en mi cuello, en mi nuca, Jesús esto debía ser ilegal, empezó a hacer cada vez más calor, ya solo faltaban 3 paradas más para llegar a casa.

En la siguiente parada, en contra de toda lógica y sentido común más personas se subieron y quedamos más apretados que antes, ahora podía sentir la espalda, las piernas y el miembro de mi semental de ojos verdes, y por lo que sentí, nuestra cercanía también hacia estragos en su anatomía, estaba tan excitado que casi me desmayo.

De un momento a otro, alguien detrás de él se movió bruscamente y su pene hecho roca se estrelló potentemente contra mi trasero, haciéndonos gemir suavemente, Jesús ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentirlo, así que empecé a mover mi trasero lentamente contra su polla, él no se inmuto ni me dijo que parara, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que yo. Después de varios movimientos más por mi parte, el empezó a moverse también, el rose era exquisito, en un momento, tomo mi cintura con una mano y me acerco más a su dura polla, ambos gemimos pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacíamos, o disimulaban muy bien. Su movimiento cada vez era más fuerte y la piscina en mi tanga necesitaba ser atendida, así que espere a la siguiente estación, tome su mano y nos saque del metro. Corrí hacia un baño y nos encerré allí, empecé a besarlo y el gustosamente me respondió el beso, abrí lo más que pude mi boca para que el la explorara con su lengua, sus besos sabían a miel y limón, algo delicioso, sus manos eran tan delicadas y fuertes al recorrer todo mi cuerpo, con delicadeza, bajo la cremallera de mi falda y la dejo caer al piso, tomo mis nalgas en sus manos y me levanto para que yo enrollara mis piernas en su cintura y así lo hice, nuestros sexos se rozaron y gemimos audiblemente, eso lo excito mas por lo que rápidamente soltó los botones de mi camisa, y empezó a masajear mis senos sobre el brasier, su toque era celestial, pero el tenía toda su ropa puesta y yo estaba medio desnuda, así que desabroche su camisa rápidamente y no me desilusiono, su pecho estaba bien marcado, unos abdominales de ensueño y la deliciosa v en sus caderas, baje mis manos lentamente por su pecho, memorizando cada centímetro, hasta que llegue a su pantalón y lo desabroche, quedo en unos boxers negros, no me resistí y tome su erección entre mi mano, y empecé a masajearla lentamente, el rugió contra mi hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces arranco mi brasier de un tirón, eso me puso al límite por lo que enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo hale más a mí para profundizar el beso, sus caderas no daban tregua, en un momento se separó de mis labios y bajo dejando besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales, lamio, chupo y mordió, mis gritos se escuchaban en todo el baño, pero no me importo, clave mis unas en su espalda, mordió mi hombro con fuerza, me estaba marcado como suya, fue delicioso después de sentir sus dientes en mi piel como lamia para mitigar el dolor, gemí más duro y le dije

-Ya por favor, te necesito dentro de mí, por favor, YA!

No podía pensar en lo maravilloso que se sentiría sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Con gusto. Me respondió con una deliciosa voz aterciopelada.

Arranco mi tanga tan rápido que no me di cuenta, baje sus boxers y su falo exquisito quedo a escasos centímetros de mí, me levanto un poco y de un tirón me dejo caer sobre su polla, penetrándome rápidamente, fue el paraíso, gemimos audiblemente y el empezó su movimiento, cada ves mas rápido, pero no lo suficiente.

-Mas, rápido, por, favor, mas, duro.

Empezó un movimiento frenético pero delicioso, cada vez que me embestía, sentí como llegaba a un lugar diferente, sentía el cielo en mis manos, sentí la presión en mi bajo estomago avisándome que mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca, tenía que decírselo

-ya casi llego.

El aumento la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas, y yo creía que no era posible.

Después de varias estocadas ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo a nuestro clímax con un sonoro grito.

El siguió moviéndose pero más lentamente para preservar vestigios de nuestros orgasmos, hasta que se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Me reí de lo irónico de la situación.

-Yo me llamo Bella.

Se acercó a mí y me beso nuevamente, esta vez sin tanta urgencia, ya habíamos acabado nuestro acto de pasión. Salió lentamente de mí y empezó a vestirse, pude ver las marcas de mis unas en su espalda, yo también lo había marcado a él. Se dio la vuelta para buscar sus boxers y me mostro ese trasero delicioso que tenía, no me aguante y le pegue un mordisco en una nalga, ummm delicioso, él se asustó por un momento pero me dejo morderlo, luego se volteo y me arrincono de nuevo contra la pared.

-No empieces algo que no tenemos tiempo para terminar. Y restregó su dura polla contra mi vientre.

Gemí y suspire

-Lo siento, pero tienes un trasero delicioso, no me aguante las ganas de morderlo. Lo mire a los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior. Con sus dientes soltó la mordida de mi labio y lo mordió el, para luego soltarlo y decirme

-No hagas eso, me excita demasiado.

Ufff pues ya éramos dos lo que estábamos totalmente excitados, pero tenía que llegar a casa, así lo bese en los labios un poco más y luego me separe de él.

-Tengo que llegar a casa, es momento de vestirnos.

Le pase sus boxers y el me paso mi brasier, me lo puse rápidamente con la camisa y cuando me dispuse a buscar mis bragas me di cuenta que estaban rotas en el piso, lo mire levantando una ceja.

-Siento lo de tus bragas. Me miro con cara de arrepentido.

-Ya no importa. Las tome del suelo para guardarlas y el me las arrebato rápidamente, lo mire incrédula mientras se metía mi tanga blanca en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Es un recuerdo. Me dijo guiñando un ojo

Me reí, me puse mi falda y mis tacones y salí del baño junto a él, en silencio esperamos el siguiente metro y cuando entramos antes de ir cada uno para una esquina nos despedimos

-Adiós Bella del metro

-Hasta luego Edward Cullen.

Me senté lo más lejos que pude de él, y sentí su olor muy cerca, disimuladamente mire a mi alrededor pero él no estaba cerca, debe ser que su esencia se quedó en mi piel.

Después de las estaciones que faltaban llegue a casa y cuando entre me quite los zapatos y empecé a hacer la cena, minutos después llego mi esposo a la casa, se veía cansado.

-Hola cielo, ya llegue.

-Hola amor, como te fue?

-Ufff el trabajo estuvo pesado, pero ya que estoy aquí me siento mejor con mi amada esposa.

Se acercó a besarme y gustosa le respondí el beso.

-Siéntate, la cena ya casi esta lista.

Me sonrió y se sentó en la mesa del comedor a esperar. Después de unos minutos la cena estuvo lista y le serví, comimos en silencio, al terminar lavamos los platos, yo lave y el seco, cuando terminamos me miro de una manera lujuriosa

-Sabes amor, ya no me siento tan cansado, quieres jugar un ratito.

Me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en la mesa del comedor, quedando el entre mis piernas, desabrocho mi camisa lentamente, bajo las copas de mi brasier y empezó a lamer mis erectos pezones.

-No sabes como extrañe esto todo el día hermosa

Siguió lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones y yo empecé a abrir su camisa y bajar sus pantalones, quedo únicamente en boxers, tome su erección entre mis manos y empecé a masajearla, gimió en mi hombro, bajo sus manos hasta mi sexo y noto lo mojada que estaba, e introdujo dos dedos en mi pequeño coño embistiéndome suavemente, luego con su pulgar empezó a masajear mi clítoris dejándome aún más extasiada, después de llegar a mi orgasmo, me levante y baje sus boxers de un tirón y me metí su pene en la boca, su sabor era delicioso, lo mame hasta que él se vino en mi boca y yo trague todo lo que él me daba.

Quito mi camisa y me quito completamente el brasier, beso mi cuello y clavícula hasta que se detuvo en mi hombro unos segundos.

-Que linda mordida tienes en tu hombro mi cielo. Después de decir eso paso la lengua por las marcas de dientes, ufff se sentía muy rico.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de estas hermosas marcas de unas en tu espalda mi amor.

-Qué me dices sobre tu falta de ropa interior?

-No sé qué podría decirte, pero que tal si yo te pregunto por esa mordida en el trasero.

Empezó a reír melodiosamente

-ummm a las personas les gusta mucho dejar marcas Sra. Cullen

-y también les gusta guardar cosas como recuerdos Sr Cullen.

En ese momento nuestros labios se encontraron pasionalmente, y embistió en mí de una sola estocada, me penetro con amor, con pasión, con lujuria.

-Más rápido Edward amor, por favor!

-También lo hare más duro mi cielo. Me gruño

Y acelero la velocidad de sus embestidas, y cada vez llegaba más hondo, hasta que sentí que tocaba el fondo de mi útero con su pene, nuestros orgasmos llegaron brutalmente dejándonos en otro mundo por unos minutos, un mundo donde solo existíamos Edward y yo.

-Te amo Edward Cullen

-Yo también te amo Bella del metro.

Y me sonrió de la manera más hermosa del mundo. Amaba a mi esposo, y también amaba que no pudiéramos usar nuestros autos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Que tal?

Les gusto?

Si tienen algun comentario estoy en PM.

Se les quiere. Mags

Nos vemos en la proxima!


End file.
